In a Glass Darkly
by Irma Lair
Summary: "Krabat y el Molino del Diablo". El Maestro poseía poderes inconmensurables; y era cruel y arbitrario... pero también estaba triste. Porque la culpa corroía su ser, cómo el gusano que nunca muere. Jamás olvidaría la muerte de Jirko, jamás dejaría de pensar en él... Era un callejón sin salida.


**In a Glass Darkly**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _"Krabat"_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Otfried Preussler.**

* * *

**"For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part;**  
** but then shall I know even as also I am known."**

_**(1 Corinthians 13:12)**_

* * *

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana.

Y esa era toda la iluminación que acompañaba al Maestro en su estudio aquella noche.

Con la cabeza entre las manos, el cabello pelirrojo (aún sin una sola cana...) ocultando su ojo (y el parche que cubría el otro), e inmóvil cómo la más inmóvil de las estatuas, y la piel (contribuyendo al aire de escultura que lo envolvía) cobrando un aspecto marmóreo bajo los tenues rayos de luna que se filtraban...

Era la viva imagen de un ser atormentado.

Cómo un alma en pena de un viejo cuento de terror sobre lóbregos castillos, figuras encapuchadas y terribles secretos...

Pero más bien se trataba de un maestro de la magia negra, molinero en el ínterin, con doce aprendices bajo su tutela.

Y, ¿no era eso lo bastante parecido ya de por sí a un cuento?. También de terror, ¿de qué otra cosa podía tratar?.

El Maestro sabía volar. Cegar una fuente. Provocar tormentas, nieve, granizo. Transformarse en cualquier cosa que la imaginación o la ambición pudieran sugerir. Conocía los secretos de la tierra, los murmullos del aire, el crepitar del fuego, el cantar de las aguas (dulces o saladas, eso no importaba)... Y su vida estaba salvaguardada por un pacto con... el Señor Padrino. El de la pluma llameante de gallo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?. Era una auténtica figura de leyenda, le temían y veneraban.

Pero el Maestro estaba triste.

Porque ya no era joven (la apariencia no importaba)...

Y estaba solo.

¿Quién podría imaginar que aquel hombre insondable, majestuoso, que poseía todo el poder al alcance de su mano, se cambiaría si pudiera por cualquier vulgar aprendiz?.

Y ahí es donde la magia fallaba, había algo que el Maestro no podía conseguir a pesar de toda su nigromancia, a pesar de todo su Arte de las Artes... Cambiar el pasado. Poder volver atrás... Eso no había magia o encanto en el mundo que pudiera lograrlo.

Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo...

Si tan sólo el Maestro pudiera volver a ser de nuevo aquel joven aprendiz, impetuoso y despreocupado, siempre listo para la broma o el combate... Si pudiera volver a tener a Jirko a su lado...

Jirko.

Quien había sido su mejor amigo. El mejor de todos.

Jirko. Tan divertido y fascinante, con aquel carácter que hacía posible todo lo que se proponía, y que convertía en una aventura la tarea más ingrata... Siempre seguro de sí mismo, cómo un hermano mayor. Con formidable capacidad para la magia negra, y esa chispa de inventiva y pasión que va unida a los mejores entre los mejores...

Jirko. Había muerto tan joven... una joya perdida, hubiera sido una leyenda...

Si el Maestro no le hubiera matado. Disparando... oro contra él.

_Una muerte dorada._

Ah, sí...

El Maestro recordaba con claridad febril, propia de una pesadilla sin fin, aquel botón de oro en su mano, antes de cargar el fusil con él. Jamás podría olvidar... ni aun cuando sus huesos se convirtieran en polvo en la eternidad...

Aquella cosa tan pequeña... y tan hermosa. El oro había relucido de una forma cautivadora en su mano... Algo tan bello, y tan inofensivo y delicado en apariencia... había bastado para acabar con la vida de Jirko.

Y aquel grito... penetrante, descarnado, traicionado. Repitiéndose una y otra vez en los oídos del Maestro... Un último grito de agonía y muerte. Y de amor malogrado, para siempre.

Jirko se había marchado bajo el signo de la más honda injusticia, con todo su fulgor ominoso, cómo última impronta para la eternidad.

Y nada en el poder apabullante del Maestro podría cambiar ese hecho... _ese dolor incurable_.

Pero no sólo se trataba del dolor de Jirko.

Pues el corazón del Maestro se rompió en el mismo instante en que la bala alcanzó al Águila del Sultán.

El Águila del Sultán majestuosa, cuyas plumas habían sido brillantes bajo el sol, aquel día...

Sí. El corazón del Maestro se rompió más allá de toda posibilidad, sin esperanza.

Porque si tenía las manos manchadas de sangre... era la de la persona que más había querido en el mundo.

Y recordaría.

_Siempre_, sin posibilidad de escapar a esa agonía...

Recordaría a un chico muy fuerte, alto, que las mujeres perseguían... cuya risa era capaz de infundir coraje e intrepidez, siempre burlón y divertido. Y, a la vez, rebelde. Valeroso. Con gran genio, y tremendamente orgulloso. Con un poder de magia negra formidable. Amigo de sus amigos hasta las últimas consecuencias...

Jirko.

Cómo un fantasma voraz, obsesivo, ineludible: ¡Jirko!.

_¡Jirko!._

El Maestro se puso en pie bruscamente. Con las manos ahora aferradas a la mesa (hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos, todavía más blancos para aquella piel marmórea), dejó vagar la mirada por la lúgubre calavera con la vela apagada, el Koraktor (El Grimorio, formulario de hechicería) abierto y tentador, el estudio a oscuras a su alrededor... A oscuras salvo por la más leve de las claridades de luz de luna.

La habitación estaba sumida en profundo silencio; ninguna actividad del Molino o cuchicheo de sus aprendices llegaba hasta ella ahora. Tanto así, que el Maestro pudo escuchar su propio corazón agitado.

Vacilante, se separó de la mesa cómo un naufrago se separaría de su tabla de salvación... Y por un instante, sintió que sus piernas no le sostendrían. ¿Qué le ocurría?. ¿Podían los recuerdos, atormentados, ponerle enfermo ahora?.

Porque el silencio se le antojaba ominoso, antinatural, feroz. Y no tomó como un buen presagio que la luz de la luna se extinguiera, tapada por una nube, justo cuando a pesar de sus piernas temblorosas logró alcanzar la ventana. Necesitaba aire fresco...

Pero no la abrió.

Su mirada quedó cautivada por el cristal oscuro. No debido al paisaje del exterior, Koselbruch de noche...

No, se trataba del cristal en si mismo... de verse reflejado en la superficie tenebrosa.

A simple vista, el aspecto del Maestro era tal y cómo debía ser: fornido, de mandíbula cuadrada (decidida, vigorosa, obstinada), pómulos marcados, piel blanca cómo hueso, boca de labio superior ligeramente fino e inferior lleno (cómo cincelado), ojo de un intenso azul cobalto, sombreado por negras pestañas. Cejas de arco elegante, pero pobladas, de un rojo más oscuro que el de su cabello. La nariz aguileña y altiva. El parche en el otro ojo, negro y uniforme, inseparable ya para él...

Aunque desordenadamente, el Maestro se contempló con toda atención, enumerando cada rasgo para sí.

Sí. Sí. Estaba cómo siempre...

Pero... ya no se parecía... al muchacho que una vez fue. La edad le había conferido un aspecto sobrio y severo. Las huellas del dolor, la crueldad y la experiencia habían marcado afiladamente su rostro...

Por un instante delirante, se preguntó si Jirko le reconocería.

¿Se hubiera reído, al verle tan cambiado...?. Y tan solemne, aburrido y ácido, cómo Jirko jamás hubiera creído.

El Maestro ya nunca lo sabría...

Simplemente, se dedicó a volcar deliberadamente sus pensamientos, y su tormento y su anhelo, sobre la superficie tersa y oscura que le devolvía la mirada.

Era cómo poner el alma ante sí, sin que nada recargara o entorpeciera ese cara a cara con uno mismo...

Y... en un cristal oscuro había belleza, y a la vez horror...

* * *

**N/A: El final puede parecer abrupto, pero yo deseaba que así fuera. El Maestro quiere pensar, ante la ventana en sombras, donde puede ver el reflejo de su rostro de una forma sosegada, sin exponerlo a la luz que duele a las almas atormentadas. **

**Ante el cristal, observa lo mucho que ha cambiado. Sabe que ha perdido del todo aquella despreocupación, aquella faz de la juventud que pasó con Jirko. Y desea recordar a Jirko... ante la espartana sobriedad del cristal oscuro, para así encararse con la verdad sin más. **

**Lo cierto es que quería mostrar que el Maestro tiene un mal presentimiento. Muy vago, muy general aún... pero en cierta manera sabe que pronto morirá. Que Krabat lo derrotará en el Desafío.**

**Siente su muerte próxima... y piensa, inevitablemente, en Jirko con mayor intensidad aún.**

**Y el Maestro está confuso... por eso, el _fanfic_ acaba con el Maestro tratando de entenderse a sí mismo, tratando de poner en claro sus pensamientos fragmentados, ante la verdad del cristal oscuro. Cómo una clase de confesionario, en sombras para fomentar la reflexión, los sentimientos profundos... La verdad que hay en el alma. Que la luz entorpece, maquilla de alguna manera.**

**Bueno, el título: "_In a Glass Darkly_", lo tomé de la famosa recopilación de cuentos de Sheridan Le Fanu, entre los cuales el más famoso es, quizás, "_Carmilla_". Esa oscura historia sobre una vampira...**

**¡Ah, sí!... En ningún capitulo del libro de Otfried Preussler se muestra una completa descripción del Maestro. Así cómo tampoco sabemos casi ningún rasgo físico de Krabat, Tonda, Kantorka... **

**Por lo que la descripción del Maestro aparecida en el _fanfic_ es mía. **

**Quizá no imaginabais al Maestro así, pero es mi forma de verlo. Y me ha gustado mucho poder incluirla, porque realmente es algo que falta en el libro.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado...**

**Este fic tendrá pronto "un hermanito". Porque aún quedan muchas cosas en el tintero sobre el Maestro...**


End file.
